Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of electronic age approximation, and more particularly, to frequency based age determination.
Human ability to perceive higher audio frequencies diminishes with age. For example, only very young children may hear audio frequencies close to the human auditory upper limit (20 KHz). A reasonable estimate of a person's age can be determined based on the person's ability to perceive audio tones at different frequencies.